looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 12/29/19 - 1/4/20
LOONEY TUNES *12/29/19 - 7am - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up *12/29/19 - 4pm - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *12/29/19 - 11pm - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *12/30/19 - 8am - Hot-rod And Reel!/Foxy By Proxy/Box Office Bunny/Canned Feud/Claws In The Lease/Too Hop To Handle/A Street Cat Named Sylvester/Bonanza Bunny/Hare Remover/A Witch's Tangled Hare/Drip-Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Gopher Broke *12/30/19 - 2pm - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *12/30/19 - 11pm - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *12/31/19 - 8am - Stop! Look! And Hasten!/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Don't Give Up The Sheep/The Windblown Hare/Stupor Duck/The Cat's Paw/Tree Cornered Tree/Compressed Hare/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/High and the Flighty/Feather Bluster/Ham in a Role, A *12/31/19 - 2pm - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *12/31/19 - 11pm - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *1/1/20 - 8am - Fool Coverage/A Pizza Tweety-pie/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Leghorn Swoggled/A Fractured Leghorn/Bill Of Hare/Heaven Scent/Zipping Along/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Lighter Than Hare/All A Bir-r-r-d *1/1/20 - 2pm - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *1/1/20 - 11pm - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *1/2/20 - 8am - Falling Hare/Portrait Of The Artist As A Young Bunny/Hare-less Wolf/Bugs And Thugs/This Is A Life/Super Rabbit/Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Strangled Eggs/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Room and Bird/Stooge For a Mouse/Baton Bunny/Hare Trimmed *1/2/20 - 2pm - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *1/2/20 - 11pm - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *1/3/20 - 8am - Upswept Hare/Rabbit Transit/Devil May Hare/Buccaneer Bunny/14 Carrot Rabbit/A Pest In The House/Weasel While You Work/Little Boy Boo/Shot and Bothered/Zip 'N Snort/Hop, Look And Listen/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Shishkabugs *1/3/20 - 2pm - Beep Prepared/The Unexpected Pest/Fish And Slips/The Jet Cage/Wet Hare/Rabbit Seasoning/Spaced Out Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Boobs in the Woods/Quack Shot/Yolks on You/Fox-Terror/Henhouse Henery *1/3/20 - 11pm - You Were Never Duckier/Design For Leaving/Plop Goes The Weasel/Pests For Guests/Crowing Pains/Go Fly A Kit/Rabbit Hood/Half-Fare Hare/Superior Duck/Plop Goes the Weasel/Feather Dusted/Touche and Go/Slick Chick *1/4/20 - 8am - The Last Hungry Cat/My Bunny Lies Over The Sea/The Million Hare/Rabbit Of Seville/Apes Of Wrath/Dumb Patrol/Don't Axe Me/Carrotblanca/Bugs and Thugs/Sock A Doodle Do/Feline Frame-up/Trap Happy Porky/Ready Woolen and Able *1/4/20 - 2pm - Often An Orphan/Corn On The Cop/Hip Hip-hurry!/War And Pieces/A Kiddie's Kitty/Bell Hoppy/Birds Of A Father/Fowl Weather/Honey's Money/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Hot Cross Bunny/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Hare Brush *1/4/20 - 11pm - Soup Or Sonic/Mouse And Garden/Tweetie Pie/Dog Pounded/Big Top Bunny/Robot Rabbit/Barbary-Coast Bunny/The Up-standing Sitter/Boston Quackie/Dixie Fryer/Robin Hood Daffy/Mother Was A Rooster/All Fowled Up BABY LOONEY TUNES *12/29/19 - 3:30pm - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *12/29/19 - 4am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *12/29/19 - 4:30am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *12/30/19 - 6am - Taz in Toyland/Born To Sing *12/30/19 - 6:30am - Comfort Level/Twinkle Baby Looney Star *12/31/19 - 6am - School Daz/Mary Had A Baby Duck *12/31/19 - 6:30am - Creature From The Chocolate Chip, The/Looney Riddle *1/1/20 - 6am - Time and Time Again/Does Your Tongue Hang Low *1/1/20 - 6:30am - Mine!/Over the Burrow *1/2/20 - 6am - Cat-Taz-Trophy/If You're Looney *1/2/20 - 6:30am - Brave Little Tweety, The/Foghorn's Talkin' In The Barnyard *1/3/20 - 6am - Lot Like Lola, A/Baby Elmer Had A Friend *1/3/20 - 6:30am - Takers Keepers/D-A-F-F-Y *1/4/20 - 6am - Spin Out/Taz's Fridge *1/4/20 - 6:30am - Shadow of a Doubt/John Jacob Jongle Elmer Fudd NEW LOONEY TUNES *12/30/19 - 1pm - Bugs Over Par/Fast Feud/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me, The *12/30/19 - 1:30pm - Survivalist of the Fittest/Imposter/Bugs in the Garden, The/Scarecrow *12/31/19 - 1pm - Pain and Treasure/Office Rocker/Bugs VS. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *12/31/19 - 1:30pm - Beaver Fever/Coyote.Rabbit.Squirrel/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *1/1/20 - 1pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *1/1/20 - 1:30pm - Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *1/2/20 - 1pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *1/2/20 - 1:30pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster, The/Grim Rabbit, The/Wringer *1/3/20 - 1pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/For the Love of Acorns/Game is a Foot, The *1/3/20 - 1:30pm - Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *1/4/20 - 1pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *1/4/20 - 1:30pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Inside Bugs/Sun Valley Freeze NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker